Docteur soit un bon garçon
by Jaden Eleven
Summary: Le Docteur en route pour rejoindre son ami Craig Owens se retrouve kidnappé par un vaisseau spatial à son bord un homme n'a qu'une envie faire souffrir physiquement le Docteur .. Désoler nul en Résumé ATTENTION VIOL Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, il est tard


**ATTENTION : IL S'AGIT DE SCENE DE VIOL, Il Y A DONC DES CHOSES QUI PEUVENT CHOQUER LE PUBLIC MERCI NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CELA ... **

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le Tyran mais je ne gagne rien en écrivant celle-ci

- Comme dit précédement il s'agit d'un One Shot sur le kidnapping et le viol du Onzième Docteur ... Mais aussi le Prologue d'une possible fiction découlant de cette scène .

En tout cas **BONNE LECTURE **...

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé pour que dans cette position il se retrouve, haletant, les joues rougient le regard empli de désarroi et de larmes? Il était terrifié oui lui de Docteur avait peur très peur. Ses mains sur son corps mit à nu, ses chaines qui l'empêcher de bouger ce collier autour du cou tel un animal ... il voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant . Il avait eu l'idée de rendre visite à son ami Craig Owen, il venait de déposer Amy et Rory dans leur nouveau chez soi et il était en route quand son Tardis avait était arrêté pour une raison d'abord inconnue puis sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrivée il s'était retrouvé assommé et quand il s'était réveillé il n'était plus dans son Tardis, son cher Tardis ... Mais dans une cellule miteuse et sombre, la plupart des ses vêtements avaient disparu en réalité il ne lui restait que son boxer et là encore il tenait miraculeusement le Docteur était sûr que le moindre mouvement de ses jambes ou de ses hanches pouvait déchirer le tissu qui le protégeait encore de la nudité complète. Les bras étaient enchainés eux aussi au-dessus de sa tête et il remarqua rapidement qu'on lui avait posé un collier autour du cou, le même qu'on l'on met à un chien. _

_Quand soudainement il était arrivé ... un homme d'une carrure impressionnante, le regard fourbe et pervers tellement pervers que le Docteur dut détourner le regard, un rire démoniaque s'échappa des lèvres du tyran il s'approcha du Docteur doucement tel un prédateur, il s'abaissa pour se retrouver au même niveau que son prisonnier. Il était si mignon enchaîné de la sorte tellement bandant qu'il avait envie de le prendre de suite...qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcher ? rien absolument rien et l'air terrifié du célèbre Docteur était encore plus existant. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Docteur léchant celle-ci respirant bruyamment et suavement ... le frisson de terreur qui avait parcouru le corps du Seigneur du temps avait enflammé ses sens.._

**" Mhh Docteur... Docteur...vous êtes tellement mmhhh bandant ..."**

_Il accompagna sa parole en faisant glissé l'une de ses mains le long de la jambe gauche du Docteur. Il avait envie de vomir, le Docteur ne voulait pas de ça ... il gesticula un instant essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et cet homme mais ce fut une grave erreur de sa part car le tissu qui le protéger se déchira et glissa le long de ses hanches. Le docteur retint son souffle, n'osant pas bouger, c'était impossible pas ça ... _

_Le tyran qui s'était joué de son prisonnier avait un mal fou à ne pas le violer sur place maintenant que le dernier rempart de nudité avait disparu du corps du Docteur, il le détailla un instant, sa tête était tournés vers le mur de droite, les joues rougies, les yeux brillant de larmes la lèvre inférieure plus rouge surement à cause de l'avoir trop mordu il avait des mèches de cheveux qui lui coller le front , quant à son corps et bien il n'avait rien à envier aux Terriens ni à aucunes autres espèces de l'univers, des muscles saillants, une peau laiteuse incroyablement lumineuse et alléchante, un torse imperbe et mmhh couvert d'une sueur froide. N'y tenant plus il recommença à faire glisser ses mains le long de sa jambe ... _

* Non...faite qu'il arrête...Venez m'aider ...je vous en prie *

_Le docteur se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler ou pleurer, il sentait les mains de l'assaillant glisser le long de ses jambes, frôlant son sexe à plusieurs reprises, cette sensation le noua l'estomac...elles étaient partout sur son corps, glissant entre ses jambes, le long de ses côtes, venaient pincées ses tétons avec force le faisant gémir de douleur, puis une bouche qui s'attarde sur ses abdominaux, il essaye de ce n'échapper n'y parvient pas ... il entend le rire du tyran, il gémit de peur, ferme les yeux ne veulent pas voir ce qui arrive, il le mord, la suce le lèche...marque son cou et son torse de ses dents ou de suçons. Bientôt son visage est aussi l'assaut de l'homme, il lui mord violemment la lèvre le faisant saigné, la douleur lui faisant ouvrir la bouche il introduit dans sa bouche sa langue et explora la gorge du Docteur durant plusieurs minutes, lui ne peut rien faire il lui tient la mâchoire ouverte, sa propre langue s'emmêle avec celle de l'homme sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Soudainement tout s'accélère des doigts il sent des doigts le long de sa verge, gémit de crainte...il n'est pas stupide il sait qu'il ne peut en réchappé il va se faire violer mais il espère pourtant que l'on vienne le sauver par n'importe quel miracle mais d'un sens en étant seul il est sur que personne ne sera blessé. _

**" Stop...arrêter je ne veux pas...Nonnnn " **

_Il crie, hurle mais l'homme continu sa torture, de long va et vient sur sa verge cette langue qui suce ses tétons, il rit encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que la main fait son oeuvre sur son sexe, elle accélère, pose son pouce contre son gland, il gémit de plaisir, se dégoûte .Puis l'homme s'arrêt net , le docteur ouvre les yeux en grand, il serait sauvé . Non ce qu'il voit l'effraie encore plus . Il hurle de toutes ses forces, se débat comme un diable mais rien à faire les chemine sont toujours aussi solidement attaché, et l'homme se déshabille en face de lui, quand celui-ci et enfin nu le Docteur s'ose pas le regarde, il ne peut pas mais l'homme lui prend la tête dans les mains et l'oblige et le regarde, il est là, nu le sexe gonflé a bloqué énorme et palpitant, le docteur à l'impression qu'il va vomir ... il approche étant debout son sexe se trouve à hauteur de son visage, il pose son gland entre les lèvres du docteur ._

**" Suce-moi et si tu me mords je tue tes amis compris ..." **

_La voix plaque comme un ordre sans possibilités de négociations et le Docteur refuse que ses amis soient blessés, il inspire un coup et commence à lécher la hampe, la mordille et finit par l'engloutir totalement, les râlements du tyran prouvent qu'il aime ça mais bien vite il reprend le dessus et tire sauvagement sur les cheveux du seigneur du temps imprimant un rythme soutenu et violent au pauvre docteur qui manque de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Alors que les vas et vient sont rapides, il sent une palpitation plus forte entre ses lèvres, il essaye de s'écarter mais rien à faire il n'y parvient pas, un dernier coup de rein au fond de sa gorge et il sent le sperme envahir sa bouche, c'est dégoutant, répugnant il veut recracher mais le sexe est toujours là dans sa bouche il étouffe, impuissant il avale la semence de l'homme ._

**" Tu es un bon garçon ... maintenant finit de s'amuser . HAAHAHA Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses et crois-moi que tout ce que tu as subi jusqu'à présent ne sont rien comparé à la souffrance que tu vas devoir endurer quand je vais buter tes jolies fesses... " **

_En disant cela il attrape les chemines de son prisonnier l'obligeant à se mettre debout, il vacille commencé à tomber mais un violent coup donné au côté le bloque sur place il détache les cheminent du mur retournent le docteur de façon à ce que sa croupe soit en face de lui et le rattache à nouveau durant cette scène il envoie quelques coups au visage du docteur un moyen comme un autre de l'empêcher de gesticuler .._

**" Pitié...pas ça ...tout mais pas ça..." **

_Des larmes coulent le long des joues du Docteur, il va perdre connaissance, il a mal partout, il a froid il est terrorisé et impuissant lui le dernier seigneur du temps, celui que tout le monde craint de se retrouver nu, les jambes écartées soumises et prêtes à être violé . Sa verge vient se pose contre son anus, il s'écarte en vain des mains puissantes viennent lui tenir les hanches un coup pied bien placé l'oblige à écarter les jambes le voilà fini, au bord du gouffre ... _

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ... SSTTOOPPPP PIITTTIIERRR ..." **

_Il s'enfonce en lui, le déchire de l'intérieur, du sang glisse long de ses cuisses, il tourne de l'oeil mais reste pourtant éveillé, il donnerait tout pour s'évanouir ou mourir mais que ce cauchemar cesse enfin, les va et vient commencé ils sont rapides et violent, il a mal tellement mal, ses entrailles se tordent de douleurs, ses reins hurlent leur malêtre. _

**" Arrggghh ça...ça faiitt mall ..."**

_il pleure, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il sanglote sans pouvoir se retenir . Les vas et vient sont toujours violent et alors que les hanches de l'homme viennent claquer contre ses fesses, un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de la gorge du Docteur, il l'a trouvé sa prostate, il tape dessus encore et encore ... il ne peut pas se retenir, il gémit, son corps meurtrit en redemandé, il se déteste, il hait son corps qui réagit à cet être immonde, bientôt les coups sont désordonnés, d'une violence insoutenable, le tyran finit par jouir à l'intérieur du Docteur, le souillant de sa semence, il se retire sans ménagement, le Docteur s'écroule sur le sol, il vient de perdre connaissance ... le sperme s'écoule entre ses cuisses, des bleues, ecchymoses font leur apparition un peu partout sur son corps. La porte se referme mais au loin un bruit se fait entendre mais le docteur ne l'entend pas ..._

_Les minutes, heures passent . Tout à coup la porte de la cellule s'ouvre en grand et Jack, River, Amy et Rory font leurs entrés, ils sont venu sauver le docteur le Tardis est venu les chercher mais la vision qu'ils ont en face d'eux les clous sur place, River tremble horrifiée, Amy cache son visage contre Rory qui lui n'ose pas regarder quant à Jack il se mord la lèvre en grognant, il fut le premier à régir, il retire sa veste et recouvre le corps du pauvre docteur. Délicatement et discrètement il glisse une main entre les jambes du Docteur ses doigts s'arrêtent au niveau de son anneau de chair, il est sensible, chaud et couvert d'un mélange de sang et de sperme ... il ne fait aucun doute de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cellule . La mine grave il soulève tendrement le Docteur le collant contre son torse murmurant des choses à son oreille, mais il ne réagit pas...le Docteur ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller, ils sont effrayés, quand ils sont arrivés il n'y avait plus personnes il avait trouvé le Docteur nu blessé, au bord de la mort et qui avait subi des violences sexuelles .Il devait vite le ramener au Tardis ... _

_Non loin de l'endroit où nos amis avaient retrouvé le Docteur, le tyran dans son vaisseau spatial regarder avec gourmandise la semence qu'il avait entre les doigts, léchant ceux-ci avec envie ... _

**" Docteur ... Docteur...dommage que tes amis soient si vite venue j'aurais bien encore joué avec toi, tu es étroit...oh Douce torture de te laisser partir ... Mais bientôt la prophétie s'accomplira car même si tu l'as oublié tu restes et resteras pour l'éternité le Démon Ashura " **

**THE END**


End file.
